warframefandomcom_zh_tw-20200213-history
聖甲蟲群
} | name = 甲虫护壳 | gameimage = ScarabSwarmIcon.png | cardimage = ScarabSwarm.png | hotkey = 4 | energy = 0 | description = 按住技能可把生命值转化为甲虫护甲。释放护甲可召唤甲虫攻击敌人，并用伤害治疗队友。 Energy Drain Per Shot: 25 | strength = 100 / 150 / 175 / 200 | duration = 6 / 10 / 12 / 15 s | range = 20 / 22 / 25 / 30 m (cast range) 5 m (spread range) | info = *Summoning innumerable scarabs at his call, Inaros becomes immobile and converts his health into Scarab Armor, which permanently increases his base armor up to 100%. When the ability is charged by holding down the ability key (default ), Inaros loses 29 points of health for every 1% of converted additional bonus armor, for a total of 2,900 health lost to fully charge the armor. Inaros will continue to drain health for conversion until the charging is stopped by releasing the ability key, the armor reaches 100% value, or Inaros only has 2 points of health left. **The armor bonus is an additive bonus from Inaros' base armor value; fully charged Scarab Armor will give Inaros 400 armor, while combining it with a maxed rank Steel Fiber will grant him 620 armor. **Charging Scarab Armor causes Inaros to lose all momentum and fall to the ground. **Inaros is immune to stagger, knockback and knockdown effects while charging Scarab Armor. **The current bonus armor value is displayed on the ability icon and below the Scarab Armor buff icon beside Inaros' shields and health indicators. **Scarab Armor can only be removed by casting a swarm projectile, entering a Nullifier Crewman's bubble, moving too close to a Comba or Scrambus, or by being dispelled. Scarab Armor bonus cannot be removed by enemy weapons fire or by falling into a pit. **When Scarab Armor is dispelled, all health previously converted into armor is instantly refunded to Inaros provided his health is not at maximum value. *While Scarab Armor is active and an enemy target is near the aiming reticle, Inaros can consume 25 energy and convert 25% of his total bonus armor into a swarm projectile by tapping the ability key (default ). **Discharge casting cost is affected by Power Efficiency. **Scarab Swarm projectile cannot be cast while Scarab Armor value is below 25%. **The swarm projectile is launched near the end of the casting animation, allowing the player time to adjust the trajectory before the animation ends. **The swarm projectile possesses innate Punch Through and does not bypass obstacles in the environment. *Once in flight, the swarm projectile travels up to 20 / 22 / 25 / 30 meters away before dissipating, infesting all enemies with scarabs on contact. Swarmed enemies will flail in panic and receive 100 / 150 / 175 / 200 damage per second for 6 / 10 / 12 / 15 seconds, during which they cannot move or use special abilities, but can periodically attack. Each swarm host generates a 6 / 10 / 12 / 15 meter radius aura that converts damage dealt by Scarab Swarm into health for Inaros and his allies in range. Scarab Swarm can spread all of its effects to any unaffected enemies within a 5''' meter radius from a swarm host for '''100% of its current duration. **Damage and healing per second are affected by Power Strength. **Duration is affected by Power Duration. **Casting range and healing radius are affected by Power Range, while spread range is not. **Healing does not affect Companions and Specters. *Swarm projectile cast animation of 1.25 seconds is affected by Natural Talent and Speed Drift. Charging scarab armor or launching scarab attack while stationary will prevent movement, however casting scarab attack while moving will not interrupt movement. | stance = | augment = | tips = *It is more energy efficient to cast a Scarab Swarm attack on a single enemy in the middle of a large, clustered group, and allowing the swarm spreading effect to infect all nearby enemies. This is particularly effective against Infested that naturally tend to clump together in groups. | max = | bugs = }} See also *Inaros de:Skarabäus-Schwarm